Nectin-4 is a surface molecule that belongs to the nectin family of proteins, which comprises 4 members. Nectins are cell adhesion molecules that play a key role in various biological processes such as polarity, proliferation, differentiation and migration, for epithelial, endothelial, immune and neuronal cells, during development and adult life. They are involved in several pathological processes in humans. They are the main receptors for poliovirus, herpes simplex virus and measles virus. Mutations in the genes encoding Nectin-1 (PVRL1) or Nectin-4 (PVRL4) cause ectodermal dysplasia syndromes associated with other abnormalities. Nectin-4 is expressed during fetal development. In adult tissues its expression is more restricted than that of other members of the family. Nectin-4 is a tumor-associated antigen in 50%, 49% and 86% of breast, ovarian and lung carcinomas, respectively, mostly on tumors of bad prognosis. Its expression is not detected in the corresponding normal tissues. In breast tumors, Nectin-4 is expressed mainly in triple-negative and ERBB2+ carcinomas. In the serum of patients with these cancers, the detection of soluble forms of Nectin-4 is associated with a poor prognosis. Levels of serum Nectin-4 increase during metastatic progression and decrease after treatment. These results suggest that Nectin-4 could a reliable target for the treatment of cancer. Accordingly, several anti-Nectin-4 antibodies have been described in the prior art. In particular, Enfortumab Vedotin (ASG-22ME) is an antibody-drug conjugate (ADC) targeting Nectin-4 and is currently clinically investigated for the treatment of patients suffering from solid tumors.